ALL ABOUT US
by themeentalist
Summary: Lisbon is captured by red john, jane saves her and kills the evil man who took his family away. While lisbon was in hands of red john she hitted her head loosing her memory, will she be able to remember jane?
1. PROLOGUE

"Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair or move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it." (Mitch Albom)

**PROLOGUE **

Jane is sitting on Lisbon couch drinking a nice cup of black tea while he hears Lisbon humming as she do her paperwork.

"What is bothering your little brain Lisbon?" He asks

"How do you know something is bothering me?" She rudely replies

"Well, it's easy to tell, you are frowning and you only hum when you want to distract yourself, plus you never try so hard on finishing your paperwork"

"HA HA! Very funny…"She glances at him and then continues scribbling in some papers.

"C´mon Lisbon, you know you want to tell me"

"Ugh, it's just I'm 100% percent sure I'm forgetting something, something important, I just can't remember what"

"Just remember that the things you put into your head are there forever" he says. "You might want to think about that"

"You forget some things, don't you?" she asks surprisingly raising her eyebrows, maybe the man with the elephant memory does forget.

"Believe it or not, I do. You forget what you want to remember and you remember what you want to forget."


	2. CLEAR

**CLEAR**

"Van Pelt, have you got something, anything?" Jane asks with a serious voice standing up besides the wall.

"I'm trying to localize her phone now, I've checked her car GPS but nothing useful, it's in a fuel pump located 3 blocks north from the CBI, Rigsby and Cho went to see if there's something that can lead us to her" She sighs, still focusing on her computer.

Jane punches the wall with his hand and kicks it furiously.

"Damn it, where the hell is she" he says to himself; Van Pelt hears him.

"Jane, she is the boss, she knows how to defend herself, we will find her" Van Pelt says trying to support her partner, although, in the inside, she knows the possibility someone survives in Red John hands are almost null.

He walks and stands besides Van Pelt, both looking in silence to the computer.

"Bingo" Van Pelt cheers. "She is at 8685 River Rd some place named Beach Stables (she looks doubtful at Jane)"

"Call Rigsby and Cho, tell them we are on our way, and ask Cho for backup, as much as he can get" He orders.

They leave the CBI within 5 minutes, both wearing bulletproof vests. Grace hops onto the driver seat and turn on the engine, she glances at Jane waiting for orders. He knows he is the smart one.

"As fast as you can go" He says looking directly into Grace eyes.

The speed limit is beyond them, but Grace Focus on the road dodging every single car. 10 minutes pass when they see a black sedan following them, they can distinguish Cho and Rigsby.

Grace turns onto a dirt road, Jane can nearly see the trees that fly past the window, suddenly the car stops in front of a big light purple wooden house surrounded by earth and paddocks, if Lisbon wasn't in danger inside the house he might thought its a nice and beautiful place to spend the time, He goes out of the car and watch as Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt load their guns.

"Hey Jane" Cho calls, he approach to him and handles Jane a loaded gun. "You might need this", Jane hold it with his hands carefully, and then respond with a smile.

They all run to the front door and look to each other in sign of approval.

"For the boss" Rigsby cries out before battering the door with his own body.

Grace enters first, followed by Cho and Rigsby, they all disperse into the wooden house, Jane decides to go upstairs.

"CLEAR!" Van Pelt shouts

"CLEAR" Rigsby and Cho announce at the same time.

Jane sees a white door close at the end of the corridor, the house smells like mud and horse, but he can clearly distinguish a cinnamon scent, Lisbon. He runs to the door and opens it; completely forgotten of the gun in his left hand.

The room walls are covered on a bone white paper; he can recognize Lisbon's inert body lying on a red carpet, beside her there's a man with a black hoody and a knife in the hand. Jane feels the gun on his hand and raises it up, pointing to the head of the man.

"Dear Patrick, we finally meet again, I'm guessing you are here to save Your little Teresa…I'm so sad to inform you she knocked her head trying to run away from me. I think she is unconscious, so fortunately she will not feel any type of pain while ill kill her slowly, unfortunately for you, you arrived just in time for the show. (he sighs) and please put the gun down, it makes me nervous…plus we both know you don't have good marksmanship you might shoot your dear Teresa instead of me" he says while approaching the knife to Lisbon throat.

"Take your disgusting evil hands off her, I mean it" Jane demands, stepping closer to him, still raising the gun.

"OH, Patrick, I'm sad to say that's not possible"

Jane lament, he knows theres the possibility of killing Lisbon if he shoots, but she is worth it to try.

He give one last glance to Lisbon and pull the trigger, the bullet hits right in Red Johns ribs, he fall back looking the roof. Jane approach to him and look him to the eyes.

"I win" Red john says before his eyes shut down.

Jane pulse starts getting higher, what he meant with "I win", he quickly realizes when he hears a soft whistle in his ear, a bomb. He arm takes Lisbon and run down stairs.

"Guys! Come on we gotta go, now!" Jane shouts desperately.

Van Pelt sees him with Lisbon in the arms.

"Jane we heard shooting upstairs, is everything okay, what happened to her?"

"We gotta go now! Rigsby, Cho!" He shouts again.

They all run outside the house, when suddenly the bomb explode, the whole house is burning into ashes. Jane flies through the air with Lisbon in his arms crushing directly onto the ground. He feels Lisbon smashing in chest, he quickly tight his arms around her, giving her all the protection he can, he hears Rigsby complain and Van Pelt asking for help. He deduce no one is planning to get up.

"Guys is everybody okay?" Cho asks worried lying back on the floor.

"Yes, although my ears heart" Rigsby answers

"I think I broke my leg" Van Pelt cries.

"We are okay over here" Jane answer relief that everyone is okay, but before he could say something more, his view shut black.


	3. MATTER OF TIME

**MATTER OF TIME**

Jane starts softly opening his eyes, he finally can see again. Two whole days had passed since the bomb exploded and until know he was completely blind. Cho came to tell him Van Pelt had been taken to surgery because of the infection on her knee and Rigsby was still recovering from his deafness. When it came to Lisbon, Cho quickly changed the subject, Jane knew something was going on, but he couldn't get up and check it by himself, he was tight by his blindness to the bed.

Before he could do anything he will regret the doctor came into the room.

"alright (he checks the files) MR. Jane, I see you got your view back , you are free to go, Agent Cho tell me your friends are still here, I checked out the rooms for you so you could make them a welcome back visit, I think they will be very glad if you check them out… Grace Van Pelt is in room 43, Wayne Rigsby in 56 and Teresa Lisbon in room 64, it's this okay?"

Jane nods, he was starting to pick is cloth up when the doctor talks again.

"Mr. Jane? About Teresa Lisbon, please be calm and sweet to her, she stills recovering"

Jane smile to the doctor giving him his appreciation and go out of the room, he starts walking through the corridor watching the door numbers carefully until he finds number 43. He knocks the door and then carefully enters when he receives a reply.

When grace sees him a big shiny smile smashes her face.

"Jane! Hey! It's nice to see you" Grace cheerfully says. Jane grins, he is happy to know she stills being the same joyful Grace than always.

"Hi grace" he hugs her supporting on the side of the bed. "How is your leg?"

"AH, doctors say I can be out soon, although I have 4 weeks without field work" she answers with a mournful expression,

"Don't worry Grace! The whole team is out of service right know" he smirks. "By the way, you know what's going on with Lisbon?" he asks wanting to read the expression in her face, she is so much easier to read than Cho.

Grace sighs, she was expecting this question.

"Jane (she says with a sorry look), Lisbon lost her memory, at first she didn't remember either of us, after a while she remembered me, she can't remember everything that happened after your daughter and wife where murder (she try not to glance at Jane), the doctors says it's a matter of time for her to remember but that she need a good hard work to achieve that… I'm so sorry Jane"

Jane sighs, he never imagine it was something so serious, he can't believe it, he need to prove it by himself.

"Its okay grace, thank you for being honest with me" he approaches to her and hug her... "Bye grace, hope to see you soon"

"Bye Jane, take care of yourself"

. He walks pass Rigby's room, he decides it is better to go and visit Lisbon first, after all Rigsby is probably be or eating at this time of the day and neither of them are a pleasant thing to expect.

He arrives to Lisbon's door, before he could enter; Cho appears from the other side. Jane can see empathy in the Robocop face.

"You can do it man" he pats on Jane's shoulder

Jane smiles shyly and enters the room. Lisbon is looking with an alarmed expression waiting to see who will appear behind the wall.

"Cho?" she asks

Jane peers slowly into the room, his eyes shine when he sees her alive and in perfectly conditions.

"Hi" he sweetly says

"You might be Jane I'm guessing" Lisbon feels a little tickle in her stomach, she doesn't know why; she can't even remember this man.

"Yes that's me" he grins at her, and start to approach to the bed, watching Lisbon's reaction to every step, so he will not piss her off.

"I'm. I'm sorry if I don't remember you, I'm sure you are a quite memorable person" she smiles, every time Jane speak is like a lullaby to her, but WHO THE HELL IS HE!


	4. friends

**FRIENDS **

The whole team is gathered parking lot, thinking what they could do in this 2 vacation weeks.

"My Aunt has a farm besides the beach, it's a really nice place and WAY to big, I think she could lend it to us, there's enough place for all of us… I can call her ( van pelt stays silent a minute) if you want me to, of course"

" That's a great idea Grace!" Rigsby says

"It had been years since the last time I went out of Sacramento for vacations" Lisbon agreed

"Then its done!, I will call her today and I'll confirm you at night okay?"

"HA HA! Beach, what a nice place, the sun, the stars, bonfires, so many memories are made in the beach, it will be a nice place to know you all better" everyone mutters.

"There's no way I can handle him 2 entire weeks" Lisbon complain at the same time he point at Jane.

"oh! c'mon Lisbon, don't be such a party pooper, you always have fun with me!, you try to hide it but you know that in your heart you like me" Jane says smiling, but this smile is quickly vanished from his face when he remembers Lisbon don't know who he is anymore.

Lisbon notices the sadness in his face and smile to him, she can believe they where friends and the fact of losing a friend kills everyone.

"Is he always so annoying?" Lisbon ask to the rest of the team.

"AHA!" they all answer in unison.

" thank you guys, it really means a lot (he says looking at the team, and then glance at Lisbon) and you are always this stubborn" Jane laughs.

"oh hush" Lisbon replies staying serious for some seconds and then smiling at Jane.

The whole team stays silent, each one lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, I think I might drive home and take a shower now" Van Pelt says. "I'll call you guys later" she farewell and thel leaves to her car, followed by Rigsby.

"See you later guys" Cho says. (directly to Jane) "Take her home".

"YES SIR" Jane laughs imitating a soldier. Lisbon narrow her eyes.

"lets go Lisbon, I'll take you home" Jane tells her.

"I can go by myself, don't bother"

"I have nothing else to do, plus a good cup of tea will be very nice"

"umm, I don't have tea in my house, I don't drink tea"

"Yes you have tea, you bought it because of me, and you drink tea know"

"really" is Jane so important to her that he bought him tea, and drink it with him, what she remembers is that she hates tea.

"Teresa, we are good friends"

"nobody never call me Teresa…" she flatters.

"Again… we are good friends"

"and do I call you Patrick?" she curiously asks.

"No, you've never been comfortable calling me like that, only you know why"

"I knew why…" lisbon says unhappy, she is starting to feel sad by not remembering such a good friend, or at least that's what it seems he was for her.

"don't be sad Lisbon, you will remember me with the time"

Lisbon smiles.

"wait aren't you a mentalist? Cant you just hypnotize me?

"yes, I could, but you will kill me after that, plus I want YOU to remember me, not me forcing you to remember me".

"why are you so nice with me?" lisbon is impressed by the sweetness of this man.

"Because, I never told you this but you brought me back to life, you are my best friend Teresa"

This words hit her heart, and her stomach tickles, as if a part of her had never forgotten him.

"I think you where mine too" she shyly smiles.


	5. sweet tea mix with mint

**SWEET TEA MIX WITH MINT.**

LISBONS POV

I am quietly searching for something in my apartment that can remember me of this mysterious good looking blond man, witch by the way is sitting on my couch drinking a cup of tea, lost in his thoughts. I look at him, I don't know why but I can feel his pain and for some odd reason, this affects me. I'm dying to know who this man is and why is so "important" to my heart.

I open my drawer and find a picture of both of us smiling, in which seems to be a crime scene, I know that this smile wasn't fake, it was a real smile. I grin and continue searching, I decide to open my closet and a navy blue 3 piece suit crushes my eyes. Why I got this?

"umm, Ja-Jane? (No sure if that is his name) (Jane stands up and walks towards me) is this yours?" I ask showing the suit.

"uuu yep, I think is mine"

"And, can you explain me why is in mi closet?" I sweetly ask, I don't want to hurt is feelings anymore, I think the reason he is sad it's because of me and my stupid memory.

He sighs.

"We where good friends Lisbon, I don't know if you remember this but (he goes and sits softly on my bed, I feel the need to sit beside him, so I join him) my wife and daughter were murdered by Red John, in my own house, I'd never like to sleep there, it's just too painful. I usually sleept in the CBI couch, the one in your office, until a month ago, when you once in a while invited me to sleep in your couch." He explains me, looking at his clasped hands.

Who is this man!? Why he messes with my feelings? Why I feel the need to hug him right know…I don't even know him!

"Oh, I see, I'm- I'm sorry for you lost…if you want you can sleep here tonight" I smile at him, I can't see him suffer, I just can't, it really kills me.

He is trying hard to say something, I can observe this, I want to know what he wants to say, but my phone is ringing and I should go and pick it up. I stand up but Jane pushes me softly with his arms and walks toward my phone.

"Hi... Grace! yeah yeah she is fine… (He lowers her voice) no, nothing yet…( talking normal again) oh NICE!, ok ok.. 9 then?.. Will be there… bye Grace, send Rigsby my regards… yeah it's pretty obvious he is with you... (He laughs, and hangs up)"

He obviously look at my confused expression because he explains me everything that is rounding in my head.

"Tomorrow at 9 we are heading up to the beach so I think you should pack up… and yes, Grace stills sleeping with Rigsby, in case you forgot that"

"Oh, (I answer a little confuse) ok then, I will pack up" I stand up and pull out my luggage of under my bed. I look at him.

"I will go and pick up my luggage from my house, I'll be back in about 30 minutes, call me if you need something" he approaches to me and I'm pretty sure he wants to give me a goodbye kiss in the cheek, he probably sees my confused expression because he just pats me in the shoulder and goes out of the room.

I hear the door slamming, and a mood of sandiness and loneliness hits me, I was happy around him. I sigh, there's no need to depress myself for this, my memory will probably come back sometime.

I decide to lie down on my bed. I put my hands under mi pillow and I feel a strange paper. I take it out and I see a picture of me and Jane again, but know we are not in a crime scene; we are on a beach, with a clean turquoise sea behind us.

I suddenly smell a sweet tea smell mixed with mint, I'm pretty sure it's not from my home, its just a smell made up by my brain, but why it came to my mind?

I hold the picture between my hands, I look so happy and peaceful in that picture, and Jane seems happy too. Why can't I remember him, when I really want too; there's something about him that calls up my attentions and activate all my senses every time I see him. I see a drop smash into the picture, I'm crying.

I hide my face between mi hands and cry, I stay there alone drowning on my tears when I sense a charming arm surrounding me, its Jane, I try to stop my tears, and look away from him.

"Hey, its okay Teresa, I'd seen you cry before, you can cry in front of me, and you know that"

I don't care anymore who this man is, I trust him so much without any particular reason, I don't feel ashamed of crying in front of him, I know I can be myself, I cuddle onto him more hide my face in his chest, sobbing. I feel relaxed and calm. When I realize there's the smell again. Its Jane, Jane smells like this, I remembered his smell. I smile.


	6. buttons

**BUTTONS**

Lisbon is comfortably sleeping on her bed, tight by her sheets when Jane calmly approaches to her and wakes her up shaking her shoulder a little.

"Lisbon, Lisbon…we are late, the team is waiting for us" Jane announces, they were supposed to meet at 9 o'clock in Grace House; it's already 10 o'clock and they are not even dressed up.

"HOLLY! What hour is it?" Lisbon screams as she jumps out of the bed.

"Umm, 10" Jane answers, not sure if it was the best thing to do, he knows Lisbon hates being unpunctual.

Lisbon watches clearly at Jane, he isn't wearing a suit; he has dark blue jeans with a none fully buttoned white blouse which highlights his eyes. "Mother of god, this man is hot" Lisbon thinks, throwing away this thought as fast as she can when she remembers he is her consultant.

"Don't I look nice Lisbon?" Jane says posing like a model

"Hush" Lisbon says as she walks fast to her walking closet in order to get dress, what should she wear? She looks at every corner of her closet, although he is her consultant she wants to create an impression on this guy, and she is probably sure the other males of the team haven't seen her in a casual cloth. It has to be something not to sexy but she can't look like a married women. Finally she decides.

She walks out of the closet wearing, black boots, black tight pants, and a dark green loose blouse. She looks at the mirror inside her closet and unbuttons the first three buttons of her blouse; pick her hair in a pony tail and goes out.

Jane sees her amazed, he never saw her so hot except for the time they where in the CBI gala.

"WOW, you should dress like this every day" Jane says, trying to make her blush…of course she does.

"C'mon lets go" she says narrowing her eyes, but at the time she turns around and she is sure Jane isn't watching her, she smiles.

"Hey guys!" Jane hail Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt, who were sitting in a table in the front of Van Pelt house, they were waiting for them.

"Hi Jane, where's the boss?" Cho asks neutral.

At the time he asks this, Lisbon gets of the car and walks toward them as the wind plays with her hair.

"Jesus" Rigsby whispers dribbling, Van Pelt hits him with her hand and gives him a threatening look when he sees Rigsby scared expression she smiles, she loves playing jokes to him.

"Hi, rigs" Lisbon cheers to him and then waves to Van Pelt.

"Hey boss, you look amazing" Van Pelt compliments her.

"Thanks grace, you too" Lisbon walks away

"Definitely not as good as her" Rigsby mumbles, then he laughs in Van Pelt face. "What? Only you can mess with me?" they both laugh.

They all take their luggage and pack the car, once they are done they discuss about who will go with whom.

"If I may; I think Rigsby should go with me, and Cho can go with Lisbon and Jane" Van Pelt comment.

"There's no way I'm going with them" Cho says, he knows they always discuss between them.

"Thanks for the compliment Cho" Jane says

"Then Cho you go with us" Rigsby says

When Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho see Lisbon expression when she realizes she will have a 2 hours ride beside Jane, they all hurry to jump into the car.

"Bye guys" they shout from the inside.

"OH NO! You will not leave with him!" Lisbon complains

She can see how they turn on the engine and starts going slowly.

"I think they've already have" Jane says.

"Oh really?" Lisbon replies sarcastically.

"C'mon lets go, we will have a NICE trip" Jane says cheerfully like a little kid.

Lisbon sighs and hops onto the co-driver seat.


	7. red roses

**RED ROSES**

The first half an hour of the trip was based in an uncomfortable silence, Jane didn't know what to ask Lisbon, and Lisbon didn't know what to talk about with Jane.

Jane is driving focusing on the road, while Lisbon is supported in the window and looking the landscape, although they are in silence, they feel relaxed and comfortable with the company of each other.

"Can I...turn on the radio?" Lisbon asks shyly.

"Umm, yes of course (Jane answers leaving his thoughts and coming back to reality) you don't need to ask Lisbon"

Lisbon tunes the radio and increases the volume; she can hear loud and clear "Kansas city". She starts humming it. Jane laughs and smiles a little.

"What?" Lisbon asks rudely

"Calm down girl, I'm not laughing at you" Jane replies

"Then? What's funny" she asks a little bit more calm, and leaving her self defend mood.

"we sang these song ones, we were solving a case"

"Really?!" lisbon asks and unconsciously looks at her foot, she don't know why, but she feels the need to observe it.

"you are remembering" Jane comments calmly, not wanting her to freak out.

" excuse me? How do you know?"

"we sang this song because the victim had the musical notes tattooed on her ankle"

"oh, I see…( lisbon looks shamely to the floor, and then at Jane) you think im gonna remember you sometime?"

"I don't know, I can't answer you that… the only one who can know that for sure, is you, my dear Lisbon".

They both stay looking the road and enjoying each other company, this was about another fifteen minutes until Jane stops the car in a little tiny restaurant in the middle of the highway.

"Umm Jane? I think we haven't arrived yet… why are we stopping?"

"Oh. C'mon Lisbon you can't tell me you are not starving, you are dying for a good cappuccino" he raise one eyebrow and looks at her.

"Oh, hush" she glances at him and go out of the car.

She steps ahead from Jane, she likes when she gets all annoying with her "mentalists" stuff, but she won't admit it.

"Hey!" a warm hand picks her from the wrist "will you wait for me".

A chill runs through her body when she fills Jane touch, she quickly takes her hand away from him.

"Oh Lisbon, don't be so stubborn, everyone wants a little bit of affect in their lives" he laughs.

"Bite me" she answers rudely and starts walking faster. Jane misses his old Lisbon but she is starting to like the "new" one, he has fun messing with her, and he haves the perfect plan.

Lisbon is rapidly walking when two warm arms pick her from the back and tight her onto his body. Jane laughs in his head, with the old Lisbon he never in the world would have thought of acting like this to mess with her, he would have got a hard punch in the nose. But this new Lisbon doesn't know him as well as the old Lisbon, so she will not react the same aggressively.

"Jane… please let me go" Lisbon complains

"Accept you like this"

"NO" she actually was, a strange feeling of flames covered her body, did the old Lisbon liked this guy?

Lisbon started moving sharply so she could lose herself away from Jane. Jane notice the desesperation on Lisbon face and let her go, but before she could run away he picks her from the hand and lead her to the restaurants enter.

Lisbon is trying hard to let go her and away from Jane, but she tries to do it on the slide, so no one will look suspicious at them.

"Excuse me, my name is Patrick Jane, I made a reservation for today" he tells the young lady who was standing besides the door with a booklet on her hands.

"Oh, yes please come in" she says as she opens the door. "You made an anniversary reservation didn't you?"

"Yes, yes" Jane agrees, smiling at Lisbon who was looking at him suspiciously.

The waitress takes them to a private little space besides a window with view to a garden full of flowers. The table is covered with white table cloth, and in the middle there is a flower pot with red roses and a bottle of Champaign.

"Well ill leave you alone, since the orders had been already taken, call me if you need anything" the waitress is leaving when she turns around. "By the way, you look like a nice couple"

Jane led Lisbon to the chair and helps her sit down, and then he sat in front of her.

"so, I'm pretty sure your wandering what is all this… well, Lisbon is actually our anniversary, not like a couple but 11 years ago in this exact day, I meet you, and believe it or not you brought me back to life"


End file.
